


A Feast of Stars

by Gem (oliveoak)



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, PWP, after the war, and basically, everythings happy and great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliveoak/pseuds/Gem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas takes Gimli to his home to celebrate in the summer's feasts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Feast of Stars

Summer danced through the great oaks of Eryn Lasgalen, lingering into night as tireless elves twirled and sang joyfully to the sound of harps and flutes twinkling through the air. Gimli found himself beneath the arms of a willow tree, rustling softly in the night’s air as it’s petals landed soundlessly on the waters edge. He swirled the all too sweet wine in his cup while he stared through the canopy of leaves and the ribbons of dangling gems that shone against the stars. Legolas sat beside him, a look of peace washing over his pale features, as he held his chin high, lying back on his elbows and breathing in the soft musk of summer.

The forest had become almost renewed after the War of the Ring. The very darkness Sauron had breathed into it’s roots were slowly being sucked dry, the forest’s natural glimmer slowly returning to shine. It was a beauty to behold, even for Gloin’s son who didn’t feel too amused to be travelling to Legolas’ home. He suspected the elf must of planned on it for they had arrived just at the beginning of it’s feasts. Legolas had mentioned that his kin held banquets in honour of the stars, this one in particular was held for Alcarinquë, one which held glory and valiant gifts to it’s people. Gimli gave a joking grunt muttering, “Takes elves to drink to the stars themselves, are ye not tired of yer own high arsed poetry?” Legolas laughed at that, jumping off Arod in a fluid motion and holding the rails out to a disgruntled elf who spotted the sight of the dwarf and his words. He jumped off the horse with the aid of Legolas’ held out hand, “Ai, mellon, you will be not so quick to judge when there is ever flowing ale and wine in your cup tonight”, he mused as they walked towards to the King’s court for welcoming.

Despite the welcomes and assurances, Gimli thought little for the crowds of trees and dizzying mazes of branches after they left Fangorn, though it was to Legolas’ delight. He went with him regardless, keeping to his promise as did the elf on their arrival to the caves. It was in the caravan’s deep where he had swallowed in it’s beauty and his own vengeful fear. He had taken Legolas’ hand in his own and breathed an oath on his knuckles. He can remember the elf’s face when he looked up, startled, unsure and altogether lost. He had smiled at it and had known there would be no other. No other face could he look upon with such love and trust and so in one motion he had slipped a mithril ring on his, glittered with emeralds and the brightest of white gold. Legolas’ breath catched and he had naught else to say but to lunge forward and grasp the damned dwarf on either side of his cheeks, crushing a kiss down on his lips and muttering mantras beneath his lips like _‘you fool’ ...‘how you have made me wait!’ ‘you beautiful damned dwarf...’ ..‘I love you.’_

He chuckled lightly at the memory now gazing upon his betrothed, the delicate elven lights that hung above them dancing over his sharp features. He watched those eyes, those piercing blue eyes, that felt his gaze and rolled towards him, a gleeful glimmer dancing in them.

“What?” Legolas smiled circling the patches of moss and daisies beneath his finger tips.

“You look drunk”, Gimli replied tipping his glass to the elf’s almost empty cup.

Legolas peered into his cup and tipped it back allowing the rest of burgundy wine to drown him, “No more than you, my friend. Do not think I do not see you waiting for me to doze off for you to flee. I dare say if we were to get up now your stout legs would crumble beneath you.”

Gimli barked a laugh raising his own cup and taking a sip, “Pah! This is but sweet juice. You should try Dwarven liquor now. I would like to see how you fare after but one glass.”

Legolas quirked his eyebrow, scooting closer, his eyes lingering on the trails of wine that had fallen into Gimli’s beard and were now staining the corners of his mouth. He had a searing urge to kiss them clean but thought better of it, instead he gently bit down on his own reddened lips and watched the dwarf beside him with mischief.

Gimli knew his movements well. They played this game often, teasing one and other until one of them eventually had to break and free them from the mass of need bubbling within their stomachs. He watched the elf’s slender hands fondle the cup as he left it at his feet and slowly dragged up to his torso and pushed his hair back behind his shoulder. It was a damn pity they were both too stubborn to let the other win, so Gimli played, a grin spreading beneath his beard as he downed the remnants of his drink and sat up straight, pulling his taught back muscles behind him to hear the crack and sighed roughly, flexing his arms out again. 

He almost laughed as he saw Legolas’ eyes turn dark, watching him with intent. Truly, the elf was far too easy.

“Is it warm, do you think?” Legolas motioned, pulling his silver coat over from him revealing the soft patches of pale skin beneath his thin grey shirt. He pushed the sleeves to his elbows and draped himself across his knees letting out a puff of air in exhaustion.

 _‘Damn lithe elf...’,_ Gimli bit down glaring at the knowing blue eyes that laughed with mirth. 

“I’d say it’s sooner time for bed”, Gimli huffed reaching up to scratch his beard and went to pull one of the clasps from his braid. Legolas sat up a bit from his knees looking at Gimli slightly wide eyed as his hand fumbled with the hard band. 

If there was anything Legolas indulged more in, it was the deep forest of Gimli’s beard. He made it a practice every night before Gimli rested and every morning when they rose to thread his fingers through the fiery mane, curling his delicate tips around the strong neck and divulge in kissing all along his jaw until he found his lips, breathing in the very earth around him. His only demand was to braid and comb the unruly mess he woke up to every morning and Gimli laughing, agreed though he did not realise till later how much the elf lusted after it.

Gimli’s strong fuzzy hand rasped itself around the back of his neck and he cocked his head hearing a satisfying pop. His fingers lingered over the braid still, toying with the clasp until he was ready to pull it off -

Legolas’ hand clasped over his wrist and the elf was upon his lap before he could let out a breath.

“I yield”, he growled pulling the dwarf’s hand away and dipping his head so he could look down into his husband’s dark eyes properly.

Gimli let out a low rumble, letting his hand fall to the familiar notch at the elf’s hip. His thumb circled it as he titled his head up seeing a halo of golden hair spilling around him, shadowing him just as beautifully as the willow tree over head.

Legolas studied him, keen as a bird, taking in the fine little details of Gimli’s tanned skin. The red, curved nose, his sun dappled cheeks, the way the hairs on his moustache tumbled like a river down into his beard. He found himself stroking the strong jawline of his dwarf, feeling the weight of his chest move against him in quick breaths as he watched, seeking out all the mysteries of the world within those dark pool’s of eyes.

Gimli could stay like this for centuries if he could, he felt ageless beneath the elf and all too old at the same time. His other hand found it’s way under the thin shirt and messaged the smooth skin there, slowly pulling him towards him, a breath ghosting over his lips.

Legolas arched his hips slowly as he bent down further and caught the dwarf’s lips beneath his. It was rough and prickly and tasted of wine and sweet fruits but still the earthy smell of Gimli lingered still. He moved his lips and titled his neck in a way to let him dive into his mouth, brushing and lapping at his tongue hungrily. He was grasping at the back of Gimli’s skull now, needy and wanton and he knelt up just to get more power into the kiss.

Gimli met him with equal feverency, grunting as his strong arms tightened around the thin frame above him. He bit at his rose tinted lips and dived in between the blonde’s gasps to capture and mould his lips to his. He found him straining his neck fighting to gain more pressure and need. Eventually he gave up, and toppled the elf onto his back and delved into the warmth of him. 

Legolas’ hands pressed into the course hair on his chest and his knees rose to jab Gimli into his sides. The kiss was tortuous and blissful and at this point he needed friction and he needed it now.

Gimli trailed his kisses down past the sharp jaw bone and onto the pale column of skin, sucking and biting purple marks and pushing up to the shell of his pointed ear, softly nipping and kissing all along it’s rim.

Legolas was shaking beneath him now, his hands spasming on the back of his shirt, trying to arch and grind against the dwarf but to no avail. His breathing was harsh and - oh Eru - ah! Gimli knew every point that made him curl and melt into a mess beneath him.

Gimli’s voice rumbled softly over his skin, all too knowing and all too cunning. He looked up and by Mahal the sight alone was going to make him spill. Legolas’ cheeks were flushed red, his eyes no longer blue but dark and lustful and the milk skin was brandished with pinks and blues. He was a mess, panting heavily beneath him and staring into his eyes with purpose and want.

“We should of thought about our location...” Legolas breathed, wriggling under the soft mossy grass, his pants tight and not hiding his clear arousal. 

Gimli laughed down at his needy lover, squirming to rut against anything, “you should have thought of that before you challenged me”. He grinned devilishly and lowered his head onto the elf’s chest, pulling the shirt clasps open in one fluid motion and began peppering kisses along his ribs, slowly moving onto a nipple, swirling his tongue around it and catching it delicately between teeth. Legolas’ head fell back with a thud and his hands began fisting at his sides, lightly pulling at the blades of grass.

“Some one will see....” he moaned tilting his hips up as Gimli trailed lower, tongue dipping into the soft curves of bone and sinew. His teeth raked across the plains of skin until he met a knot of laces at the hem of his pants.

“They will not if you stay quiet”, Gimli untied the laces on his breeches and freed the elf from his confines.

Legolas sucked in a breath as Gimli held the blushed red cock in his calloused hand and made deliberate, harsh strokes. His thumb ran up it’s length and circled the tip teasingly until a few beads trickled down and slickened his strokes. He bent his head and brushed his tongue at the head, slowly mouthing open kisses as he moved his hand down teasingly, stroking at a firm pace. Legolas forgot himself and was arching off the ground, gasping louder than he should and finding purchase in the soft locks on Gimli’s head.

“Ahh - Gimli there yes, ah - _Meleth-nin.._ ” he whimpered strings of elvish, goading Gimli with both words and hands. Gimli dipped his head and took in the rest of his length into his mouth.

It was hot and unrelenting and the way Gimli swirled his tongue just there - was too much. Gimli picked up his pace, and hollowed out his cheeks, sucking his gorgeously wet cock, dipping his head faster, feeling the curl of Legolas’ hands in his hair and his feet digging into his sides. He felt him getting close and pulled out to the rim of the head and back down, making audacious wet noises as he left his tongue go flat and allowed Legolas to buck into the warmth. His hips rode quickly hitting the back of Gimli’s throat and he released with a cry pushing Gimli out enough so not to choke him. Gimli sucked him dry pulling out with a soft pop and letting it fall back onto the undone breeches. He looked up lips red and swollen and caught sight of his gorgeous elf. Wrecked, sated, eyes swimming and watching him with all the love and adoration in the world.

Legolas pushed himself off the ground and lunged forward at the dwarf, wiping a wet smear from the corner of his mouth and kissing the remnants hungrily. 

“I will finish you”, he breathed, pulling back, thumbing at the scraggly pieces of hair that seemed to have gotten wet.

“Lad it’s fine I’m - .”

Legolas tucked himself back in and pulled Gimli to his feet, “ _Now._ ”

Gimli let out a soft huff of air and nodded grabbing the elf’s coat and pushed it into his arms as he followed him through the haze of trees and lights.

\-- 

Gimli hadn’t of thought to what Legolas’ room would look like but seeing it now, it seemed rather apt he was a woodland prince. A trunk which had grown from the base of the palace now grew in through the room, veins of branches intertwining all across the large open roof, blooming leaves and soft flowers that changed colour by the season but never withered or fell. Beyond the room where the tree continued onward, large canopies of leaves bore over head, catching the rain water and trickling it into the maze fountains below. 

Rows of books lined the west wall and through the middle an archway that lead into a study. Inside a large intricate flower window covered the back wall and in front sat a desk littered with half open books and piles of pages. It seemed as if Legolas hardly left, as if he has been away for a weekend and was now coming back to tidy up. Gimli suspected his father did not visit into the lonely room often.

He turned as the door clicked and Legolas turned to look at him a soft smile brandishing his lips. 

“I did not think I would come back here with a lover in my arms”, Legolas strode over to him and caught his hand pulling him towards a large soft bed at the east wall. It seemed though, low enough and Gimli found his way up with ease, straddling onto the elf’s hips and letting his hands roam over soft skin once more, pulling off the unbuttoned shirt to the floor.

“Aye I did not think before the fellowship I would have ended up in the bed of a prince, let alone an elf!”, he chuckled caressing Legolas’s smooth cheeks beneath his rough, worn hands.

Legolas leaned into the touch and smiled, humming his satisfaction, “though I would have it no other way.”

“Nor I.”

Legolas pulled him down beginning their broken kiss anew, this time softly, lovingly. His long arms draping over the dwarf’s broad shoulders and his thin frame stretching out beneath him.

Gimli filled his lungs with the warm scent of oak and fresh chopped grass that emanated from the elf’s skin. He pressed down, shifting to kick off his boots and still hold the impossible silk strands between his fingers. 

Legolas did the same and caught his pants with his toes kicking them off onto the floor. Gimli looked at him, a golden mess of lust and beauty beneath him and he could not but sigh at the sight. The blonde chuckled beneath him, tilting his head to regard Gimli more clearly, his arms curled lazily around his strong shoulders.

“What now.”

Gimli’s eyes crinkled at the edges, almost laughing at how perilous and doughty his elf could be but now he could only see those rose tinted cheeks and they way his lips curved that made his eyes smile with warmth and love.

“You are beautiful beyond measure. Like a jewel glinting between the rough. I do not think there is a dwarf in Arda or beyond richer than I in this moment.”

Legolas watched him, eyes darting from one to the other. He listened to their breaths and the solemnity in Gimli’s features. His arms tightened and he pulled Gimli down softly tapping his broad brow against his own. It was a custom he got used to after Gimli was doing it so often - and soon enough he felt the meaning of it - how much more it could say than words alone. His eyes drew shut for a lingering moment, listening to the rhythmic beats and the rise and fall of their chests.

He then looked up seeing closed lids open up and regard him, “What say you now of high arsed poetry?”

Gimli roared with laughter and pinned him down with a bruising kiss, muttering _‘Damn impertinent elves.’_

Legolas giggled into the kiss and pushed him over, sinking him into the softness of pillows, pulling the ties of Gimli’s pants and finally sheering them from the tight bulging muscles. He pulled his thighs up and ground down onto the hardening cock. Gimli grabbed at the elf’s hips and groaned into the feeling, letting him rut into his groin. His head tipped back and his breath was coming out fast, “Ah, Legolas yes.”

The elf bit his lip, bracing either side of Gimli’s frame as he rocked them both hard, the old wood in the bed creaking at the motions. He took the hand biting bruises into his hip and drew it to his mouth, softly pressing out his tongue and lapping at the fingers coating them till they were slick.

Gimli’s eyes shot open, seeing Legolas rutting above him and sucking two thick fingers into his mouth. He had to brace himself not to come, trying to slow down the other’s movements with his free hand. Legolas slowly stopped, sucking enough so it dribbled between them and in a low, hoarse tone he bent down, bringing himself up a bit more within the dwarf’s reach, “Take me.”

Gimli groaned and dipped his hand between his legs, ghosting over the soft line of skin until his tips brushed over the puckered entrance. He slipped one finger in carefully, trying to work around the mess of limbs. Legolas bit his lip, eyebrows pulling together forcing himself to relax and goading him on. Gimli let his finger swirl around teasingly, slowly pushing and stretching until his finger could slide through with ease. He added in a second once he felt Legolas loosening and was met with an encouraging groan. He fucked him languidly, the fingers coming in and out in a slippery motion. Legolas was pushing back onto his hand, whimpering into the hollow of his neck. Once he found a satisfying pace he pushed in hard, curling calloused digits right up against that sweet dear spot. Legolas gasped, arching his back and rutting against his fingers, “Ai, Meleth! _There!_ ” 

Gimli withdrew, a moan staggering from him as Legolas bent down in a fluid motion and coated his mouth around his cock. He lifted himself, enough to give Gimli room. Gimli held the base of his cock, and kept a reassuring hold on the elf’s hip as Legolas slid down onto twitching cock. He groaned at the girth of it, the slickness of it, pushing himself down until he sat locked with Gimli. The dwarf let out a shuddering grunt, the heat and tightness was overwhelming and he waited until Legolas had gotten used to the stretch before he began to move. His seed began to trickle, half slicking the way as he thrusted upwards, drawing loud beautiful cries.

“Yes, Gimli. Ah... yes -”, Legolas rocked above him, one hand steadying himself against Gimli’s knee. Gimli watched the flushed red chest heaving above him, golden hair swinging and eyebrows drawn tight in pleasure. He groaned letting his head fall back. Legolas, through all their couplings still remained so tight and perfect and knew just how to make him crumble into a needy mess.

Legolas was whimpering above him, his free hand reaching to pull at a rosy nipple. Gimli’s hand curled around the elf’s neglected cock and there was a mutual groan as the pace built up, growing faster and needier.

“Gimli.... I’m close”, his breath hitching as he rode down harder purposefully brushing against that delicate spot over and over. His head was swimming and he was on the edge of peaking.

Gimli held the base of his cock, “Not yet”, he grunted, “Come with me.”

Legolas nodded absently, muttering elvish curses up to the ceiling, his pale hair clinging to his skin. Gimli growled, thrusting upwards into the tight heat, come and spit slickening his way as he moaned. Hands fumbled raggedly, for skin, pressure, need. He stroked Legolas’ cock, feeling himself nearing his peak. Legolas’ back arched, his hips stuttering and his fingers digging into Gimli’s legs moaning “More more - !”

He pumped his hand quicker, quickly sliding his thumb over the slit beading with pre-come and fondled his balls with his other free hand.

Legolas’ head swung back, bucking his hips in rhythm with the thrusts, come slipping down his cheeks as Gimli’s hand jerked erratically at his cock. Gimli felt him stiffen and fucked though it, tilting his hips so he hit that golden point over and over till Legolas was shouting his name like a prayer. The walls around Gimli’s cock tightened and shook and it was enough for him to buckle over spilling into the tight heat as Legolas’ own purchase sprayed forth onto his chest.

His rolled his hips languidly through the orgasm, Legolas letting out soft gasps as his head fell forward limp, cheeks flaming red and eyes steaming with pleasure.

He groaned as Legolas pulled out slowly and collapsed onto him in a heap. They huffed breathlessly, the heat of their coupling and the warm night air had them soaked. Gimli pulled his arms around the other and breathed out a contented sigh. Legolas hummed in satisfaction and curled him arms over Gimli’s broad frame, bundling him into a sweet kiss.

The sounds of birds singing softly, rustled overhead and Gimli looked over at that golden, other worldly face that rolled his eyes over to him in the same manner he did every morning, with a smile so soft. 

“I do not think we will need to announce ourselves after tonight’s noise”, Gimli chuckled, curling a loose strand of silver behind the elf’s ear.

Legolas laughed softly, gliding his finger tips over the fiery down on Gimli’s strong arms, “Lets hope we can get away unscathed before my father reaches us.”

The sturdy bed rumbled with soft chuckles and the rustling of sheets. Gimli found himself being pulled into the crook of the elf’s neck, soft breath and delicate fingers tracing his features.

Legolas watched him carefully and pressed his lips delicately to Gimli’s rough, wrinkled brow, “Gi melin”, he whispered.

Gimli hummed, curling his large hands over the elf’s delicate waist.

“Menu tessu”, he breathed and caught the elf’s lips above him in promise.


End file.
